


Love Sick

by MouseMostly



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Touch-Starved, reader has non specific genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseMostly/pseuds/MouseMostly
Summary: You're so starved of affection it hurts.------Written when I was in actual physical pain from just being lonely.





	Love Sick

\------------------

 

Your music halts and the pain in your soul returns. You grumble out a soft "No..." and grasp at your shirt over your heart. "Turn it back on..."

"you haven't left your room at all today. it's already 5."

You open your eyes to see your best friend Sans standing at your computer where he's paused the looping playlist of sappy love songs that kept your heart from exploding in pain.

"normally I'd encourage this type of laziness, but no food all day?"

You sit up from where you lay in bed, still as pajama-d as when you woke up. His usual grin drops.

"wow... what happened? you look like crap. I mean that in a nice way."

You take the mirror from your desk beside the bed. He's right. Tear tracks dried on your cheeks under your puffy eyes. You look like you just got dumped, which in your current long standing relationship with _no one_ would have been impossible.

"you wanna talk about it?"

"Nothing happened. I don't know how to explain it without sounding like a desperate loser." You return the mirror to it's spot.

"aw come on. i don't think you're desperate." he jokes. "whatever it is, my opinion of you wont change." He plops into your desk chair. You sigh.

"Could you turn the music back on first?"

He taps the space bar and lowers the volume enough to hear you, giving you a very fitting ambience. The pain in your soul shifts from a stabbing to a dull ache.

"I'm love-starved." He looks confused. "I don't know why I am, but it means I want to be loved so bad it hurts. I know that no one alive can give me as much love as I feel like I need to stop hurting." He takes a moment to respond.

"what about someone not alive?"

"Sans, that's not what I mean. Quit messing with me."

"what? i love you." The pain in your chest lessens only for a moment.

"Best friend love isn't strong enough."

"i see. then do you wanna go out sometime?" Again the hurt fades.

"I don't want a pity date."

"i was gonna ask you eventually anyways, but now seems pretty important." It doesn't take long for you to consider.

"Yeah, sure." 

He stands. "alright then. get pretty. I'll wait outside."

"Right now?"

"sure. you still haven't eaten yet, right?"


End file.
